<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I will love you as a thief loves a gallery and as a crow loves a murder by TheCasualWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188671">I will love you as a thief loves a gallery and as a crow loves a murder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCasualWriter/pseuds/TheCasualWriter'>TheCasualWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, look I'm not sure what this is just that they'd look good in a getaway car together, they're not siblings in this setting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:14:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCasualWriter/pseuds/TheCasualWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What about Gwen? And Merlin?"</p><p>"You were my friend first."</p><p>More than friends. They always had been more than friends, even when they wouldn't admit it or understand. Even when she left him, all bruised and hurt because he loved her and she would never tell him she loved him back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morgana/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I will love you as a thief loves a gallery and as a crow loves a murder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur was golden against the sunset light. He had never looked so beautiful as in that moment, when he was hers.</p><p>"I’d give it all up, for you to see another sunrise," he said. Well, they were not so different after all. </p><p>Kilgarrah’s gang was after her head. And Uther was dead, he couldn't protect her anymore. Not that he was interested in doing so, hadn't been for a long time. But Morgana wasn't completely helpless. She had her tricks. She knew how to escape. Alone. By then, she was used to be alone.</p><p>But by then, Arthur wouldn't let her go anymore.</p><p>"What about Gwen? And Merlin?"</p><p>"You were my friend first."</p><p>---</p><p>More than friends. They always had been more than friends, even when they wouldn't admit it or understand. Even when she left him, all bruised and hurt because he loved her and she would never tell him she loved him back. He never understood her pain, her grief, why she did the things she did, or why she wasn't kind or just anymore. She couldn't tell him she loved him. She didn't believe for real that he loved her.</p><p>"I could've saved you," he whispered to her one day, begging her not to leave.</p><p>Everything he ever did, was tainted by her. By her presence, by the space she left behind when she was gone.</p><p>"You could," she answered, already prepared to do so. "You are a better man than your father. Alas, it's not how it went."</p><p>Uther had taken her in, told her she could trust him. And she did, for ages. But when she needed him the most, when she was so lost and confused, he shunned her away. That's why Morgana had messed with business too dangerous for her. That's why Kilgarrah was after her. </p><p>Uther had protected her not because he cared about her, not anymore. But out of pride. <em> She's my ward and you're my enemy. You can't touch her.  </em>But Uther couldn't give a shit if she was alive or not.</p><p>And so she ran and ran and Arthur couldn't catch her. And so they hurt and bruised and even hated each other. Not that they could. They could never hate each other.</p><p>---</p><p>"You were my friend. And I finally have you again. I'm not letting you go."</p><p>"If we go this path, we can never go back. No more Camelot, for either of us."</p><p>"Morgana. If I don't have you, this city is just stone. Camelot never mattered, only you did. Without you... I cannot live without you."</p><p>And so she kissed him. Of course he was sure. Of course she was sure. Of course they would always be sure of everything, as long as they were together.</p><p>They entwined their hands, and Arthur drove off. The chilly wind of the highway mussed up their hair. Morgana breathed in the road, the smoke, and the scent of Arthur. She would gladly live forever in this moment.</p><p>Not that she would need to. </p><p>Now, they had forever ahead of them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>